Imaj's 24 World
by Imaj Inaya
Summary: Jack gets information out of Nina, Kim runs around, Nina gets away, Tony misses out, Michelle loves her shirt... But who is the master mind?


Imaj's 24 World  
  
Jack: (with his hand wrapped around Nina's throat): DAMN IT NINA!YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO HEAR OR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!  
  
Nina: (gag) Alright Jack... Alright.  
  
Jack: (slowly removing his hand) Now where is the bomb?  
  
Nina: Which one?  
  
Jack: Don't make me get the hack-saw!   
  
Nina: Listen Jack! I don't know where the bomb is! I'm just a double agent!  
  
Jack: YOU KILLED MY WIFE! GRRRRR  
  
Nina:Yeah... but she was really annoying Jack. You would have killed her too.  
  
Jack: SHE WAS MY WIFE!  
  
Nina: Come on, think about it Jack. Teri didn't really love you, she was just trying to keep Kim happy... and so were you.  
  
Jack: (pondering this while seething) She was kinda annoying wasn't she?  
  
Nina: (nodding) You can ask anyone. Now, me on the other hand Jack. I'm your dream.  
  
Jack: You're a Terrorist, and a dirty money grubbing bitch!  
  
Nina: Oh, I'm more of a super villain than that Jack...  
  
Jack: Grrrr  
  
-24-  
  
Kim (running down the streets of Los Angelas) THERE'S A NUCULEAR BOMB! DON'T TELL ANYONE! NUCULAR BOMB!   
  
Megan: (snickering evilly) Yes... yes... there is. Bwahahahaha...  
  
-24-  
  
Kate: (wandering around a crowded wedding reception following her father) Dad... Dad...  
  
Bob: What is it Kate? Can't you see I'm busy trying to put a bomb in your sister's wedding cake?  
  
Kate: I need to tell you something. I think that my SISTER is going to marry a TERRORIST.  
  
Bob: Now that's just stupid Kate, honey. Reza isn't the terrorist, I am.  
  
Kate: No really Dad, I hired a Personal Investigator... and he said that Reza had TERRORIST connections...  
  
Bob: They dig up dirt, don't worry about it. Today is you're sisters wedding day...  
  
Kate: But the TERRORISTS. the horrible horrible TERRORISTS.  
  
-24-  
  
Palmer: (giving a press conference) Everything is fine, really.   
  
Someone puts a note in front of him  
  
Palmer: (reading the note) Any questions?  
  
Note: There is a bomb in the city  
  
Reporter: Where's your wife?  
  
Palmer: I devoirced her, remember? She's now my EX-wife.  
  
Reporter: Yes but where is she? Shouldn't she be around to leak us information which you are chooseing to hide from us?  
  
Palmer: (sighing and crumbling up the note) Everything is fine. Really.  
  
-24-   
  
Eric: Bwahahahaha! Now he won't even know what the note was reffering to... hehehehehe.  
  
Lynn: Why hasn't The President called yet?! I told them to tell him about the CTU bomb immeadiately...  
  
Eric: (fingers crossed behind his back) I have no idea...   
  
-24-  
  
CTU (already blown up)  
  
Michelle: Hey Tony?  
  
Tony: Yeah... ?  
  
Michelle: Think Nina'll notice I'm wearing her shirt? It was stained with Jack's wife's blood... I love this shirt.  
  
Tony: Um... Probably not, considering she's in jail.  
  
Michelle: They didn't tell you? She's in the other room with Jack.  
  
Tony: WHAT?!  
  
-24-  
  
Reporter: Mr. President, We have just been informed that a bomb has gone off. What do you have to say?  
  
Palmer: Excuse me. (exits)  
  
Palmer calls Lynn  
  
Palmer: Why was I not informed that a bomb was about to go off?  
  
Lynn: I'm sorry sir... I tried.  
  
Palmer: You kill lot's of people. I should fire you... but I know it's that guy that always acts like my wife did's fault.   
  
Lynn: That's right, Sir.  
  
Palmer: Put him on the phone.  
  
Eric: Yes, Sir?  
  
Palmer: I want a divorce. I mean, You're fired!  
  
Eric: But sir!  
  
Palmer: I know that Sherry is comming back onto the show soon, so I don't need two of you. Get off the set by the time I get there.  
  
Eric: grrr...  
  
-24-  
  
Nina: (wipeing the sweat from her brow) Oh Jack! You're just like I remembered.   
  
Jack: Yeah, That's right Jack's back baby.  
  
Nina: Let's do it again...  
  
Jack: (returns the black pieces back to thier starting positions on the chess board) I'll tell ya what Nina. If you beat me this time- you get that full pardon.  
  
Nina: You're on.  
  
-24-  
  
Kim: (now hiding behind a dumpster making out with some guy) Megan you'll be safe right here...  
  
Megan: Actually... I think I'll get going... My daddy might be mad at me if I don't finnish putting the nuculear divice in your phone.  
  
Kim: What?  
  
Megan: Oh nevermind... hehe...he.. he.  
  
-24-  
  
Reza: Hey Kate? why you acting so wierd around me?  
  
Kate: No reason... other than teh fact that you are a TERRORIST.  
  
Reza: That's not very nice. How about if I take you on a car ride?  
  
Kate: No! You TERRORIST!  
  
Reza: No really... let's go.  
  
Kate: No! TERRORIST! No!  
  
-24-  
  
Tony: Damn it. If I didn't have to go check up on this potential Terrorist I'd go tell Nina that I'm still with her, and I still want her. Damn Jack.  
  
Michelle: Oh you're a Nina fan too?  
  
Tony: Shhh.... If Jack hears that we'll all get the hack-saw. That guy's crazy... doesn't realize Teri's not worth the tears. Now... Nina... I've cried every night... (sniffles)  
  
Michelle: That's so sweet. I love this shirt.  
  
Paula: (croak) C-9...  
  
Michelle: well If you'll excuse me Tony I have to finnish playing Battleship with Paula before she dies.  
  
Tony: Sure thing.  
  
-24-  
  
Palmer: So where are those people that we're suppose to make alies with?  
  
Lynn: They're on thier way sir.  
  
Random guy: (turning on news report) No, They just had a horrible helecopter wreck... done without a doubt by Mandy.  
  
Palmer: Damn it! Why is my life so difficult?   
  
Lynn: It's the life of the president sir.  
  
Palmer:(sighs) Let's take care of this, prepare another press conference...  
  
-24-  
  
Reza: (pulling Kate into his fancy car) It's just a short ride... I just want to show you something. I swear.  
  
Kate: (stuggling) No! TERRORIST! No!  
  
CTU car pulls up and Tony gets out witha CTU body guard.  
  
Tony: Are you Reza?  
  
Reza: (letting go of Kate) Yeah?  
  
Tony: We have reason to believe you are a Terroist.  
  
Reza: Why?  
  
Tony: (hold out a computer) Recognize this?  
  
Reza: No.  
  
Tony: Too bad. You're a Terrorist, and under arrest.  
  
Kate: SEE I told you he was a TERRORIST.  
  
Bob: Thank god they blamed it on the foriegn guy...  
  
Marie: How dare you! Get out of my life Kate!  
  
Kate: But he is a TERRORIST... look.....look...  
  
Marie: You ruined my wedding!  
  
Kate: You wanted to marry a TERRORIST?  
  
Marie: YES! I did.  
  
Kate: But...  
  
Tony: Ah it's killing me... I have to see Nina.  
  
Kate: Who?  
  
Tony: Nina!   
  
Bob: Oh I know Nina. Every Terrorist knows Nina.  
  
Reza: I don't...   
  
Bob: That's because you aren't a Terrorist.  
  
Reza: I know!  
  
Tony takes Kate and exits.  
  
Reza: Thought he was going to arrest me...   
  
Marie: No. I'm marrying you, terrorist or not.  
  
-24-  
  
Kim: (now looking for Megan w/ boyfriend in tow) Megan?! Megan!  
  
-24-  
  
Megan walks back into her house and grabs Kims cel phone.  
  
-24-  
  
Nina: I did it! I actually beat you...  
  
Jack: (sighs) I guess we'll have to let you go then.  
  
Nina: Why don't you come with me?  
  
Jack: I'm the Hero Nina, I can't do that.  
  
Nina: But it's so fun to be bad...  
  
Jack: I get to be bad plenty with my job... now where was the bomb?  
  
Nina: In a wedding cake.  
  
Jack: What? Why? I thought you didn't know...  
  
Nina: Of course I knew, I was just lying- again. Least I can do before I leave to some foriegn country though. I still love you.  
  
Jack: (blinks and smiles) Let's get you on your way...  
  
Jack uncuffs her and allows her to follow him out into teh wreckage of CTU.  
  
Nina: Hey! That's my shirt!  
  
Michelle: No. I'm afriad you're mistaken... gotta run! (runs off)  
  
Nina: (scowling) That was my shirt...  
  
Jack: All booked. Just catch a cab to the airport. I'll miss ya Nina.  
  
Nina: Well until Next time, Jack. I will probably cross your path again, being an evil master mind and all.  
  
Jack: True, very true... damn. grrrr.  
  
-24-  
  
Tony drives up as the cab with Nina inside drives away. He runs inside with Kate behind him.  
  
Jack: I found where the bomb is.  
  
Tony: Where's Nina?  
  
Jack: I sent her away.  
  
Tony: You what?! Noooooooooo!  
  
Kate: Bomb?  
  
Jack: some terrorists have planted a nucular weapon... in a wedding cake!  
  
Kate: My sister is marrying a TERRORIST!  
  
Jack: To the wedding!  
  
Tony: Why? Oh why? I just wanted to tell her... I never got a chance to tell her... Waaaaahhhhh....  
  
Kate: You think he'll be alright?  
  
Jack: I don't know...  
  
-24-  
  
Kim: Megan?! Megan!  
  
-24-  
  
Nina: (on cel phone) Zok, smok, rok jibeerish. (I've escaped, I'll be there soon...)  
  
-24-  
  
Palmer: Anything yet?  
  
Lynn: Jack bauer just called again. He siad there's a bomb in the cake.  
  
Palmer: I fear for that man's sanity...  
  
-24-  
  
Jack pulls his SUV right into the middle of the reception. Both he and Kate jump out of the car.   
  
Jack: (holding out his gun) Everyone get down!  
  
Kate: TERRORIST!  
  
Everyone runs away screaming, except for a small blonde haired child and Bob Warner.  
  
Kate: Dad! There's a bomb in the cake!  
  
Bob: I know, I put it there...   
  
Kate: Dad?  
  
Jack: (shoots Bob) ARRRRRRRG  
  
Kate: DAAAAAAAD! (runs over to hold his dying body)  
  
Megan: Damn you! You foil all our plans! Not this time. (hold up the cel phone)  
  
Jack: That's my daugher's cel phone! Where is she, grrrr?  
  
Megan: I ate her soul!  
  
Jack: GARRRRR! WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER! GRRRRR  
  
Megan: Eeep.  
  
Kim: (still with boyfrind in tow) Oh that god! Megan! I was so worried!  
  
Jack: (sigh of relief followed by anger) KIM! I thought I told you to got o your Aunts house!  
  
Kim: I had to find Megan...  
  
Megan: (pushing buttons on the phone) Damn! This sucks!  
  
Kim: What's wrong?  
  
Megan: I can't detinate the bomb as long as you have messages...and you have like sixty.  
  
Kim: Really? Let me see. (she grabs the phone)  
  
Jack: Kim! Give me the phone.  
  
Kim: Why?  
  
Jack: Just give it to me!  
  
Megan: No! Don't!  
  
Kim tosses Jack the phone. Jack breaks it in half.   
  
Megan begins crying.   
  
Kate runs up and hugs Jack.  
  
Kate: Thank you.  
  
Jack: It's just my job. (wink)  
  
THE END 


End file.
